Push, Fern, Push!
by lovedaniruah
Summary: Sequel to Shake Those Hips, Fern! Deeks and Kensi start parenting classes, buying new stuff, even moving in order to get ready for their little surprise. But not everything will go as they expect. :) Densi and hints of Neric.
1. Positive Vibes

**Finally got to the sequel of Shake Those Hips, Fern. (read that one first). This won't be a one shot but I will have to hold off updating until I finish "Find Me" and put Do You Have Any Idea What I Went Through In Captivity on HIATUS! I will also not continue: Welcome to Portugal, Not So Little Gracie, and might continue Nev Blye. **

**And I threw in the parenting class because I honestly love seeing Deeks as a father. And Kensi as a mother! ^0^**

**Thx. For reading! Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS:La. Picks off right where we left off. (But the date is December 26th, and it might not collaborate with it's prequel, but oh well.)**

"Kens, what do you mean parenting class!?" asked Deeks, once his girlfriend popped out those life changing words. "Are we going to bring Monty or...?"

"No, doofus! I have a person swimming in my stomach!" yelled Kensi.

"I see the hormones are then in play." added Deeks. Kensi glared a bit. Jackie felt quite awkward in this situation and left, grabbing her purse. But just after adding, "So you did technically have children when I asked at dinner."

"So, um... what are we going to do?" asked Deeks.

"You're not mad?" asked Kensi.

"Why would I be?" asked Deeks, taking his girlfriend's hand. "It's my sperm that made this thing. Why would I criticize something I made?"

Kensi laughed a bit. She ruffled her Shaggy's hair and kissed him. "Well, Daddy. We don't want to be late, do we?"

"No we don't." said Deeks, putting his hands on Kensi's stomach. Just as Chad walked by.

"Nice job spreading the good vibes!" he said, as he carried his smoothie and did a little "hang loose" sign.

"What an idiot." sighed Deeks, as his girlfriend pulled him out the door.

* * *

"Hi there. How may I help you?" asked the receptionist at "New Parents." parenting classes in downtown LA.

"Hi. I'm Kensi, and this is Marty." smiled Kensi. "I called over the phone a few days ago to sign up for classes."

"Oh yes! I remember you." said the receptionist, Georgia. "Yes, your class starts in five minutes. Just down the hall."

Kensi smiled and took the pamphlets that Georgia gave her. One was with a little naked baby smiling, which Deeks found very amusing. The other one was with coupons for "New Parents" baby stores and baby showers.

"Why are you so smiley today?" asked Deeks, tickling Kensi's side a bit.

"I don't know. I'm just very happy." she smiled. They went into a small, sunny room with big windows. There was a wooden floor and couples, with women bulging, like watermelons had been stuffed up their shirts and women who were just starting, like Kensi was. Their partners were near them.

"Hi, I'm Seraphina, I'll be your instructor!" smiled the small woman who was standing at the door. She handed them more pamphlets. Seraphina had bright green eyes, hair like Nell, and was wearing a dress with daisies on it. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Deeks looked over at Kensi, since he had only found out a few minutes before. Kensi smiled and hugged Deeks. "We don't know yet, but we do have an OB/GYN appointment today. So we might find out soon."

"Alright, congratulations and just find a mat somewhere and the class will start soon." smiled Seraphina.

Kensi and Deeks walked in. They found a small space by the windows. Kensi began taking off her sneakers.

"Fern, what the hell are you doing?" asked Deeks in a small whisper.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Shaving my legs?" snapped Kensi, while trying to get her black Nikes off. "There's flip flops in my purse, hand me them." Deeks went fishing in her purse to find what his love desired. He saw that she was a hoarder in her purse too. Gum wrappers, paperclips and lipstick lined the bottom while a few packs of potato chips were stuffed. Under them was her gun. And her flip flops.

"Here" said Deeks, finally handing them to her. He got down next to her and kissed her. "Why are you carrying? And why does your purse look like a trashcan?"

Kensi looked at him, smiled, then slapped him. "First of all, never get a woman whose going to be carrying your child for 40 weeks mad, next I will one day need that stuff.

"One day." sighed Deeks, as he held his cheek.

"Hi there, everybody!" said Seraphina as she walked up to the front of the room. "Welcome to "New Parents", where we strive in making the next generation succeed in parenting. I'm Seraphina and I'll be your instructor for the next few weeks. Now, I'm going to ask you to open the pamphlet I gave you on diapers and what brands to buy."

Kensi opened the pamphlet which was about 24 pages long. "We will go through this pamphlet thoroughly in detail and I will add a few comments as well."

Deeks groaned softly as Kensi rolled back and had her head on his chest and her legs stretched out in front of her. She was wearing her yoga pants and a pink V-neck. Her painted finger nails flipped the pages as she quickly scrolled through the book. Deeks kissed her head lightly and they started the reading.

The class, as Deeks found out later, was about 2 hours.

**We will look into hormonal Kensi in the next chapter and how they tell the team! I promise I will try to be as funny as possible! :D:D:D**

**Thx for reading! Please review, fave and follow! Kisses, N.T. **


	2. One in 8,000

First**_ of all, I seriously would like to thank everyone for following this story. Special shoutouts to densifangirl and Joy, for being so supportive! _**

"Deeks!" said Kensi, shaking her boyfriend awake.

"No, Hetty. I'm not sleeping. Just closing my eyes." said Deeks, waking up slowly. He looked up and saw his Fern. Angry Fern. "What?"

"You sleep pretty loudly." she said. "We need to go if we want to get to our appointment on time." Kensi grabbed her purse and got up. "Now hurry up, or you'll walk."

Deeks stood up and followed his girlfriend out of the class. "You still look pretty sexy, hon bun."

"Still?" asked Kensi, unlocking the car doors. "I'm always sexy".

Kensi drove (and complained) through the morning LA traffic. Meanwhile, Deeks was writing down possible baby names and was betting whether it was a girl or boy with himself.

"Marty, what the hell are you doing?" asked Kensi after honking her horn at some very slow drivers.

"Shit, she's onto me." he said to himself. He looked at Kensi, who was clearly aggravated. He smiled nervously and moved more towards his side of the car. "Twinkie?" he asked, nervously holding up Kensi's favorite treat.

She gave him a glare and grabbed it. "So, betting?" she asked, looking at his paper.

"Yeah." he smiled weakly.

"I say girl. It feels like it." said Kensi, pulling into a smaller street after waiting for about 10 minutes. They reached Children's Hospital Los Angeles.

After running through the halls, they made it just in time.

"Ms. Blye?" asked a nurse.

"Here!" yelled Kensi as she threw her stuff into Deeks, who barely caught them.

"And so is the daddy." said Deeks, putting their stuff onto the chairs in the waiting room. He took his girlfriend's side.

"Alright then." smiled the nurse, who's nametag said Joan. "If you'd just follow me." Deeks could see a tiny bump when walking from Kensi's side as they walked down the hall.

"Alright, Ms. Blye, you can sit down on the table and Dr. Jameson will be here soon." said Joan., opening the door to the room. She shut the door behind them. After taking Kensi's vitals, she left, and Dr. Marie Jameson came in.

"Hi, Kensi. How're you doing?" asked the doctor.

"Good." said Kensi.

"No morning sickness, no discomfort?" asked Dr. Jameson, cleaning the probe and supplies. "And this is your second appointment?"

"Yep." said Kensi. Deeks looked at Kensi.

"_What_?" he mouthed.

"_Before I told you"_ she mouthed back. "_I wanted to make sure there was something_."

"Alright, if you could just pull your shirt up and pull down the zipper on your jeans, we'll take a look at these little fellas." said Dr. Jameson. Kensi did, and soon the doctor was squirting gel over Kensi's lower abdomen.

"There it is." said Kensi, taking Deeks' hand. A smile lit up on both of their faces. "Do you want to hear the heartbeats?"

Deeks' eyes popped out of his head. "Twins?" he asked.

"Nope. Triplets." said Dr, Jameson. Now it was Kensi's turn to be surprised. "What? You said last time it was 2."

"Well, we didn't see the other one until a few days ago, looking at the ultrasound. But there are three in there. You guys are one in 8,000"

And there it was, the strong beating of little Deeks'. "There are actually people in me." said Kensi, smiling.

"Yup, Fern. Your biological clock went off ." said Deeks, squeezing her hand.

"Would you like to know their genders?" the doctor.

"Yeah." said Kensi. She looked at her partner with a huge smile and a little laugh. "How the hell are we going to fit 3 in there?" she whispered to him.

"No idea." he whispered back.

"It looks like they're two girls and a boy." said Dr. Jameson. "Congratulations. Would you like a copy of the ultrasound?"

"Yes, please." said Deeks. "We need evidence."

"I'll go get it." said Dr. Jameson, wiping the gel off Kensi's stomach. She left the room.

"It's going to be hard to figure out how the bets are going to work out." said Deeks. Kensi slapped him. "You're thinking about bets in a time like this?"

"Yeah. Think of how-" started Deeks.

"Who cares? We're going to need a bigger house, and triple the baby stuff." said Kensi. Dr. Jameson came back with an envelope and a bottle of pills.

"Ultrasound and prenatal vitamins." said Dr. Jameson, handing the things over to Kensi. "And we'll see you in a few weeks." Kensi and Deeks thanked her and left the office.

They got to the car when Kensi started crying.

"Baby, what is it?" asked Deeks, hugging his girlfriend.

"I just d-don't know how we're going to do this." she said, the tears dripping down her face.

"Kens, life is going to change. But for the better. And we always figure things out." said Deeks, rubbing her back. "And think about it, one in eight thousand! We're pretty special."

Kensi smiled and took Deeks' shirt and blew her nose.

"Uggh, really, Fern?" said Deeks.

"Hey, I'm the one carrying these things." said Kensi. "C'mon, let's go to Ops. I called everyone there for a 'family meeting'." Deeks chuckled and got into the driver's seat. "Kensilina, I'm driving, I'm not going to put our kids in danger because of your reckless driving."

"I wouldn't call it reckless-" stated Kensi.

"Nope. Only motion sickness to the passengers."

* * *

Nell, Eric, Sam, Callen and Hetty were all anxiously waiting for Kensi and Deeks to come back from wherever they were. Kensi told them it was a family emergency, and no one knew what to expect.

"What if she's pregnant?" asked Nell.

"Why would Kensi be pregnant now? I don't think Kensi would let Deeks-" started Eric.

"Woah there, Eric. That's enough." interrupted Callen as Kensi and Deeks came through the front doors into the bullpen.

"Where were you guys?" asked Sam. "You called us here."

"I got hungry." said Kensi, taking her place in front of the group. Deeks took her hand.

And before they could say anything, Sam said, "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"What the hell, Sam?" said Kensi.

"I did NOT see that coming." whispered Callen into Eric's ear.

"Yes, thanks Sam." said Deeks sarcastically. "But we're happy to say that our son and two daughters are doing great."

"Three?" squeaked Nell. Everyone was taken aback.

"Yep. We're one in eight thousand." smiled Kensi. "And we want you guys to be god parents to them. And Hetty to be grandma."

Hetty smiled. "We'll talk about work and everything later, but may I be the first to congratulate you." A chorus of congratulations and hugs and baby advice came in after.

"I think Eric, Erica, and Ericsandra would be good names." said Eric. Kensi chuckled. "We'll think about it."

* * *

Kensi and Deeks were now at their apartment. In the only spare room they had.

"I don't think that 3 cribs and all the stuff for 3 babies can fit in here. Unless we got bunk cribs." said Kensi, looking at the little room.

"I guess it's time to go house hunting, Fern." said Deeks, putting his arm around his baby-mama.

**Thx for reading. Make sure you review, fave and follow!**

**Teaser: Kensi and Deeks will go into real estate and hormones will come into play. And risk! **


	3. Relocation and Rings

**Disclaimer: I've never bought a house, paid mortgage, none of that stuff. So please don't mention it in the comments. I honestly don't care how much it costs in real life, because this is a fan fiction about Densi, not the real estate market. **

Kensi was on their couch, checking with her insurance company about family policies and all that shit.

"Hey, Fern! We got that meeting with our agent soon." said Deeks, grabbing the briefcase from the table. It looked funny since Deeks was wearing a casual shirt and jeans with a fancy leather briefcase.

"Oh yeah. I asked my mom if she could come, and she said we didn't have to look. She'd give us hers."

"Wait, what?" asked Deeks, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Yeah. That house has been in my stepdad's family since the 1850s. He doesn't like it too much and they're thinking about moving to England, being closer to his daughters there."

"And he's just giving it to us, even though all of his family was brought up there?" said Deeks, still shocked.

"He's pretty understanding, Deeks. He knows we can't move cross country, California's pretty expensive, and so on."

"Right. I keep forgetting your stepfather is a millionaire. " sighed Deeks, and sat down next to her.

"Not my fault he's successful with the business and the investments he's made." Kensi shot back. She hated everything that had to do with money. She couldn't ignore it, every conversation could lead up to talking about money, and especially since they were both on a government salary.

"Let's just focus on the kids." sighed Kensi. "We want Rocky Road and pretzels. Along with pickles dipped in chocolate. " Deeks slightly cringed but realized that pickles and chocolate were better than having an angry pregnant Kensi Marie Blye.

* * *

"Deeks!" moaned Kensi from their chair. It had been three days since they moved into the house and Sam, Callen, Eric, Nell, Julia and Hetty were helping move their stuff to their new house. Kensi was now having huge mood swings and long naps and whenever she woke up, it was like having a cranky kid.

"Yes, love?" he asked, running into their room, which was now almost empty.

"Help me up, I want to go to our new house, then get a few burgers." said Kensi, reaching her hands out. Deeks sighed and helped her up. She kissed him as she glided into his arms.

"So, Daddy. New Year's Eve is tonight, and I'm feeling like we should have a little party at our new place." said Kensi as they gently swayed, and her hands were around his neck, and his hands were on her waist.

"I believe that's a good idea, although, we better get moving then. No pun intended." smiled Deeks.

"What?" asked Kensi, but ignored it and walked over outside to where the rest of her team were packing their stuff in their cars and a little van Deeks rented.

"Kens, how are you feeling?" asked Sam, giving his little sister a hug.

"Terrible. I like kids, just not three at once in my uterus." groaned Kensi. She felt as though she'd see breakfast again, and ran to go throw up in the neighbor's rose bush.

"Ooh. That's not going to be such fun fertilizer." commented Callen, as Kensi was barfing. Deeks ran over to his sick partner with an old rusty metal bucket. He rubbed her back a bit.

"I'd stay away from Murphy's roses. I don't think he'll like us ever again." said Deeks.

"I'm sure Murphy ever liked us anyway." said Kensi, smiling weakly. Deeks turned around to everyone who was waiting. "Go guys, we'll be there soon."

As soon as Kensi was done, she took the bucket and threw it into their neighbor's backyard, and went into their car, moaning and groaning. "Can we go shopping on Friday?" asked Kensi, leaning back in the passenger's seat.

"Sure. Clothes? Bottles?" asked Deeks as he pulled out of Santa Monica.

"Everything. I'm also going to need maternity clothes, or else I'm going to have to start wearing extra large yoga pants and huge baggy sweatshirts." said Kensi.

"You still want to party?" asked Deeks, as they turned into the street where their house was.

"Definitely!" exclaimed Kensi. "I would much rather be sick and partying than alone and sick."

"Alright, Fern. It's just the Three Musketeers might want to kick up their own party in there." said Deeks, as he parked their car in their driveway. From out the window, he could see Sam and Callen moving one of their sofas into the house.

Deeks helped his girlfriend out of the car and got some stuff out too. As they walked in, Sam got out another box from his Challenger.

"Sam, why all this?" asked Deeks, as the Seal gave him a box full of baby stuff.

"This is Kam's old stuff and we don't need it anymore." said Sam. Kensi noticed and came over. "Thanks, Sam." smiled Kensi, hugging him.

"Kens, you look great." said Sam.

"I appreciate it, but you don't have to lie to me." said Kensi.

"Yeah, Kens. In our parenting class, prettiest." said Deeks, slightly spanking Kensi. She threw him a glare and started directing people.

"No, Callen! Sofa goes to the left!" she yelled, walking away from them.

"Good luck, man. Triple the hormones, triple the pain." said Sam, patting Deeks on the back.

"Yep. I should probably get a cast ready when she pops." added Deeks. He looked over at his girlfriend, and then patted his pocket jeans.

He pulled out the little velvet box, and made sure the little surprise Kensi would hopefully get at midnight was safe.

**Little teaser there. In the next chapter, I'll do New Year's Eve and then I'll skip ahead to the parenting class. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Googoo Gaga

**First, I personally want to thank everyone who has followed, faved and reviewed this story. Every single one means a lot to me and I'm glad you guys even took the time to read it. And sorry I haven't updated in a while, the usual flow of inspiration has dried a bit and reality came in a few times. Enjoy!**

**And to the guest that left the review: ** "like it a lof, but there's bo way they would've been able to find a house for $30,000 in LA. Maybe $130,000! And that would still be tiny!" **I know! But this is the wonderful world of fan fiction, where we can pretend that Densi has good communication skills, that Gale and Katniss could've been married instead, and where houses in LA are low costing. **

* * *

Kensi put some dangly, somewhat diamond earrings in and tried to squeeze into her loosest dress. She hated the fact that she didn't have anytime to buy any maternity clothes or anything like that and that she couldn't drink any Champaign once the new year came in, but she knew that this year, they'd have three kids coming into their lives.

Deeks came in behind her, and kissed her. "Fern, you look stunning." he said, hugging her from behind.

"Yeah, this stomach sure takes everyone's breath away." said Kensi sarcastically, while putting her hands around Deeks' neck.

"Of course it does." said Deeks. "I mean, look at us." Kensi smiled a bit. "You do cleanup nice, but I just look fat."

Deeks turned around, and put his hands on Kensi's belly. "Everyone here knows that you're pregnant, okay. The kids and I think you look dazzling. Right guys?" said Deeks, as if talking to them.

"You're going to be the best father ever." smiled Kensi, kissing his scruffy cheeks. "Now, we got to go downstairs. I'm pretty sure that the gang's here." Kensi went down the stairs, pulling her boyfriend's hand.

It was almost 8 o'clock when the doorbell rang, and Kensi answered it smiling, while Deeks was scrubbing the pile of vile that was made on the floor of the kitchen.

It was Nell and Eric, all dressed up, with Nell wearing a little black dress with matching heels, while Eric was wearing a short button up shirt with short sleeves and shorts and flip flops.

"Hey, guys!" said Kensi, hugging her friends. "Sorry the house is so unfurnished, we just-"

"Kens," interrupted Nell. "We know, we helped you move."

"Right, sorry!" laughed Kensi, leading them into the living room, which was one of the first rooms they furnished. Well, Deeks. Kensi satin a lawn chair and ate ice cream. "Have a seat, and we'll bring some drinks and food."

Eric and Nell sat down on the couch, as Kensi ran into the kitchen. "You know, Nell." said Eric, running her finger up and down Nell's chest. "Kensi and Deeks' situation got me thinking about-"

"Can it, Eric. There is no way we're having kids now." said Nell, taking a sip of the whiskey Kensi brought in.

"Listen to Nell, Eric." said Kensi, reaching sadly for the sparkling cider she'd poured for herself. "You might end up like us. Enjoy your freedom while you can. I didn't want kids yet. This-" she said, pointing to her stomach. "Is Deeks' fault."

"I heard that!" said Deeks, walking in with his own glass of Champaign. "And I'm happy that I got three kids in my favorite person's belly!" He sat down next to Kensi on the other couch they bought.

"Really?" asked Kensi, turning towards him. "You like cleaning up my barf, and would like to cause me three times the pain during childbirth?"

"No, Kensi. That's not what I mean." said Deeks to his angry, hormonal lady, as Eric and Nell were trying to signal him to stop talking. The doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell." he said as he got up to answer it.

Sam, Callen, Michelle and Joelle were at the door. "Hey, guys. Come on in." said Deeks, taking the few gifts that they brought.

"Hey, Kens." said Sam, hugging his little sister who was lying on one of the sofas in the living room. "How're you doing?"

"Sam, I saw you a few hours ago. It's not like a lot changed. Still barfing, still moaning, still eating Kensi." said Kensi, returning the hug.

"Just being polite." said Sam, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Thanks." said Kensi, as she hugged Michelle and Joelle.

"How're you doing Kensi?" asked Michelle, taking a seat across from the pregnant agent. "Hormones, morning sickness wise."

"It sucks. Sometimes I'm super happy, other times I cry at random toilet paper commercials, other times I'm angry." rambled Kensi.

"You're usually angry." added Deeks, as he sat down next to his girlfriend, (which he hoped would soon change). Kensi put her head onto his chest, and jabbed him a bit in the chest.

"Is Hetty coming too?" asked Callen. "Because-"

"Don't worry, Mr. Callen. I'm here." said a familiar woman who was holding an old scotch.

"Hetty? How did you get- You know what, I'm not going to ask." said Deeks, who was very surprised (and slightly scared).

"Of course you can ask, Mr. Deeks. I opened the door. It was unlocked." said Hetty, sitting down on one of the arm chairs. "Now, where's the Gaga? It's New Year's Eve, and we should end it with some good music."

"Kens, speakers?" asked Deeks. Kensi nodded and Deeks turned on the large speakers he set up. There was still room in their huge living room for a dance floor. And  
"Applause" came on, and Deeks pulled Kensi over to the empty space.

They began dancing, (somewhat wildly) and everyone else joined in. Soon, they were all dancing, drinking and laughing. Kensi began lip-syncing, Deeks was dancing with Hetty, Eric was piggy-backing Nell, who was a little drunk, and a few of Kensi's other friends came too.

The new house was fill and they completely lost track of time. Sam, already having been told of Deeks' plan to propose, checked his watch, and tapped his shoulder. "Deeks, it's now or next year."

"Right! Get Kensi in here, get everybody in the living room, and when I give you the signal, play romantic music." said Deeks, and ran up the stairs, almost tripping on them.

He fished through the boxes in his bedroom and found the velvet box. _"You don't know how much that little box means to a girl." she said one case. Well, thought Deeks. I'm about to find out._

He ran downstairs just as it was 11:55. There was Kensi, standing along with her friends, Joelle, Michelle and Nell. He nodded to Sam, who starting playing "She will be Loved." quietly.

"Kensi, can I talk to you?" he asked as his girlfriend looked a little surprised.

"Alright, let's go in the kitchen." she said.

"No, I mean here." he said, taking her hand. He stood close to her, and spoke loudly so that everyone could hear. "Kens, we've been through so much together. Good and bad. Weird, funny, crazy and hurting times. But we've pulled each other out. And are now starting our own family. The kids will have a mom, but I won't have a wife." 11:58. Kensi's eyes were getting teary. "And I really do want to change that. So I kinda wanted to ask you if you could possibly, maybe, if you really felt like it..."

11:59. "Say it, Deeks." she smiled. Deeks got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "Will you marry me?" Kensi nodded and he slid the ring on her finger. 10..9...8..7..6..

"Of course!" she squealed. And just as the noise makers and the confetti flew up, Kensi and Deeks kissed, as fiancé and fiancée.

"Happy New Year, Max." she smiled, looking up into his sparking blue eyes.

"Happy New Year, Fern." he smiled back.

**Yeah! Got that out of the way! I'll skip to the next parenting class next chapter, which will involve some "hands on". ;-) I just realized how wrong that sounded. NOT LIKE THAT! **


	5. A Familiar Face

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update break. Life gets in the way sometimes. Just wanted to tell you that I'm excepting name suggestions. I already have a few thought of and tell me what you think. (First and middle names ,guys) There are three babies, two girls, one boy. **

**For the girls: Christine, Charlotte, November (I kind of like that name), Katarina, Frankie, Adelaide, Braiden, Brogan, Julia, Hayden, Lillian (Lily for short), Margret (Maggie for short), Logan, Laura, Lauren, Elizabeth. **

**For the boy: Christian, Michael, Donald, Noah, Adam, Aiden, Cody, Zack, Dallas, Cameron, William (or Will for short)**

Kensi was getting ready for another day of parenting class. Her stomach grew a lot over 3 weeks, and since she had three kids in there, she knew she would have to be on bed rest from 7 months until she popped.

She smiled, and lightly ran her finger across her stomach, and laughed a bit. 2 years ago, she'd never even think about having kids, yet alone being engaged. Now, it was different.

"Kens, you alright?" asked Deeks as he walked into their room, and seeing his fiancée crying.

"It's all just happening so fast, and, I mean, I never asked for any of this." she said, as her future husband rocked her.

"Do you not want kids?" he asked. "Cause if that's the answer-"

"No, Deeks. I'm happier than I've been before. It's just a lot, especially for a hormonal me." she sighed, wiping her tears.

"Well, next time I think we'll be readier." said Deeks.

Kensi looked at him with shock. "Do you seriously think that after three kids, we're going to have more? I don't know how much we're going to sacrifice for these kids, and I don't even know how I'm going to handle. I know you're a wonder sperm kind of guy, but calm yourself."

"Okay then... I'll just be in the car." said Deeks, slowly walking out of the room. Kensi laughed a bit, and then (slowly) walked down the stairs and grabbed her stack of chocolate granola bars which were on the kitchen counter.

She climbed into the new SUV (ecofriendly) that they got the week before. Kensi new that the babies would very crowded with all their car seats in the back of her Caddy. So they decided that the "old car" was for work and that they'd use their new car for "family purposes".

"So, another fun day with Seraphina." said Deeks as they drove to the parenting class.

"Yeah. It looks like we'll be practicing the Bradley method for natural childbirth and how to change diapers." said Kensi, glancing at the syllabus. Deeks looked at his fiancée. "Speaking of birth, Kens, what do you want to do about that?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kensi, turning to her baby daddy.

"Well, those babies are going to come out some time, out of certain body parts..." said Deeks, a little awkwardly.

"Oh my god, Deeks!" laughed Kensi. "Do you know how WRONG that sounds?" She clapped her hands together. "Geez, Deeks. Honestly, it's going to be like having a toddler and 3 babies."

Deeks chucked. "Yeah, with my delicious sandbox cookies, and you kissing booboos and braiding the girls' hair." smiled Deeks' as they pulled into the parking lot.

"But seriously, I might want to do it naturally. I've gone through way more painful things and most likely will experience more. But I think I can handle a few kids."

"Maybe we should just talk about it with your OB/GYN.

They pulled into a spot, and Kensi got out, until she spotted someone familiar.

"Deeks!" she yelled, and Deeks jumped up, hitting his head on the roof of the SUV. "What!? Labor, barf, sweaty feet?! I know how much you hate having sweaty feet, I-"

"Deeks, it's Chad!" said Kensi, pulling him over. "See, he's with that woman and that boy over there."

"Wow." said Deeks, locking the car, but not taking his eyes away. "I did not think that Chad had the stuff to get a girl. Let alone a kid!"

"Come on, Deeks. Let's not be late." said Kensi, pulling Deeks across the parking lot. "Did you bring everything?"

"Sure." said Deeks, still wondering about Chad. How the hell was he here? He thought about Chad stalking them, but he would've noticed him. He followed his quite pushy fiancée into the class, in the same room with the windows.

And there was Chad's "girl". She had a pixie cut, with neon blue, green, pink and black highlights on white blonde hair. She was wearing a blue and black shirt, with a tummy bulging out of it.

Deeks hoped that they'd pass by the hippie, but his wishes were not granted. "Klutz?!" asked Chad, and Deeks winced.

"Let's just sit somewhere, Kens." said Deeks, pushing her a bit more.

"You can't be rude, Deeks. Now go talk to him." said Kensi, turning around, and turning him around to face Chad. She, meanwhile, sat next to the girl with the vibrant hair. "Hi there." she said, getting down onto one of the mats.

"Hi." smiled the young woman. "I've never seen you here before."

"Same. I'm Kensi." said Kensi, sticking out her hand.

"Rain. That dude with the hair talking to that shaggy guy is my guy, Chad." smiled Rain, shaking her hand.

"Shaggy's my guy, Marty." smiled Kensi. "And we actually know Chad from before. He was our Zumba instructor at the Y."

Rain laughed, and a little kid ran over to her, the same kid from the parking lot. "This is Reilly. Luckily he's not taking on Chad's style."

"Then why are you taking parenting classes?" asked Kensi.

"I usually come so that I can refresh myself with all that stuff. We have three other kids, Tucker, Autumn and April, and we're having another one that's due in March." said Rain, lightly mussing up Reilly's hair. "These your first kids?"

"Yep. Blessed with three at once. A little much, but I'm used to it." smiled Kensi, lightly touching her stomach. Deeks walked over, red in the face, and Chad sat down next to Rain, and hugged her.

"Rain, I see you met Klutz." said Chad. He looked at Kensi and Deeks. "I can't believe that we're in the same class."

"Yeah, me neither." said Deeks sarcastically. Kensi lightly jabbed him in the shoulder, and before Deeks had time to react, Seraphina came into the room, this time, wearing a pink t shirt, short jean skirt and clogs.

"Alright, everybody! Welcome back to class! Yesterday, Jeremy and Martha welcomed little Justin, so congrats to them!" said Seraphina, facing the group. Jeremy and Martha were one of the couples who were the nearing the end of their pregnancy when Kensi and Deeks came.

"Now, we're going to be starting to work on the Bradley Method. Now, the Bradley Method is a way of natural childbirth, so if you gals are thinking about going natural, you should definitely consider this." said Seraphina, while pulling down the shade for the projector.

A guy who looked about 30, who had a small scruffy brown beard, and was wearing a red shirt came in. His nametag said Frank. "Need help, Sera?"

"Yes, Frank. I'll need help showing these folks the Bradley Method." said Seraphina. She turned to face everyone. "Now, please just look at the video, and we'll do the exercises the video and we'll pause if we need to."

Kensi looked at Deeks. He looked back, and raised his eyebrows playfully. "Just a quick intro." said the young lady who was in the video, which honestly was like doing one of those home workout videos. "This is meant to not just be for the woman to get the child out of her womb, but the partner to also support her through this process. So, both parents will definitely be needed in these exercises.  
"To start, please get against a wall, or hold onto your partner and get into a squat. Make sure that your toes and knees are facing out. Feel the stretch in your muscles."

"Alright, Kens." said Deeks. "Use me as a foundation."

Kensi laughed awkwardly. "Shut up, Deeks. You try squatting when you're pregnant with three kids." Deeks laughed. He glanced over at Rain and Chad. Chad was looking for Reilly, and Rain looked super stressed, even with her eyes closed and being in a deep squat.

Kensi started feeling green. The waffles, cheese puffs and granola bars were starting to make their comeback. She squeezed Deeks' arms super tightly, and he noticed.

"Kens, do you-" and it was interrupted by Kensi barfing onto the mats, and as she did, her eyes began tearing.

"We'll be right back." said Deeks, and he grabbed their stuff and he guided her out and into the family bathroom. She sat on the ground, and her tears flooded her cheeks.

"Kens, kens, Fern." he comforted, hugging her tightly. "It's okay, it's happened before, it might happen again. But thank god I got the ginger ale and saltines." Kensi looked at him with red, teary eyes. "I'm sorry, Deeks. This is all my fault and I'm sorry I got us in this mess-"

"What mess, Kensi?" asked Deeks, his blue eyes piercing into her mismatched ones. "We're going to be parents, we have a bigger house, we're going to have so many joys now, and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way."

"I doubt I'm going to those exercises during birth." laughed Kensi slightly before turning around to empty the contents of her stomach. Deeks rubbed her back, and held her hair back a bit.

"I doubt you will, but I got to say, they work miracles on the thighs." said Deeks, deciding to add a bit of humor into the situation. Kensi laughed. "I'm sure they do, Deeks. I'm sure they do."

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully, I'll start the next chapter soon, and will hopefully work on updating some other stories. Remember that if you want to leave any name suggestions or vote on the names, leave it in reviews or PM me, **


	6. 3 Times The Love, Joy and Baby Laughs

**Hey guys! Thx for the name suggestions! I'm down to just the boy's name and REALLY want to babies to come soon! But I calculated that the babies will be due in June, and I am definitely not waiting until June in real life. I've also been super busy with a new dogs, (Charith Caspian and Leslie Knope) (yes I named my dog after Leslie Knope in parks and rec)**** and friends, so sorry about that! **

**Right now, Kensi is about 5.5 months. **

Kensi was sprawled out on the couch, a plastic bowl under her, a bag of potato chips and dip next to her, and while the kids were listening to music, she was watching crime dramas. Deeks was being a house wife and vacuuming the carpets, washing the dishes, doing the laundry, since Kensi's mother was coming back from her European cruise, and coming to their new house for the first time.

"Deeks!" yelled Kensi from the couch. "Turn the vacuum down!"

"I can't, Kensi! It's naturally loud!" shouted Deeks, over the roar of the vacuum.

"What do you think of Margaret for a name?!" yelled Kensi, walking over and pulling the vacuum plug from the outlet.

Deeks looked at her, and decided it wouldn't be smart to argue with Kensi now when she was already pissed. "Margaret? It's alright?"

Kensi gave him a look. "Seriously, Deeks. We're naming our future children here, and you're taking this lightly. I promise I'm not going to yell at you!"

"I don't like it that much. I'm feeling more modern." said Deeks, and looked a little nervous, not knowing what to expect.

"Good." sighed Kensi, crossing off the name of the list. "My mom asked me about it, and I did not know what to say. How about Morgan?"

"Too common. I'm feeling simple, but exotic." said Deeks, sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Kensi, getting a tub of yogurt from the fridge. "What about Wesley or Dallas?"

"Cute." said Deeks, grabbing a spoon. "So, do you want to pop in a movie or something?" he asked, taking his fiancée's hand, and looked into her eyes.

"Or we could just cuddle on the couch?" whispered Kensi, getting closer to Deeks. "The kids and I want Daddy." Deeks smiled. He loved hearing "Daddy". He'd love it even more when his kids would say it.

Kensi rested her head on Deeks' chest and his arm was around her, his hand resting on her stomach. "I can just imagine them running through the house, you know?" said Kensi. "And then they all run down to breakfast when we call them, and the boy's going to be shyer than the girls, but he'll come out of his shell."

Deeks looked at her. "Deep. I didn't know you fantasized about these types of things."

Kensi looked into his eyes. "Well I'm kind of pregnant, and will be for the next few months, so what do I think about, Deeks?"

"I don't know," he replied, switching the channel to a cooking channel. "Me? Work? Alpacas?"

Kensi looked at him with a bewildered look on her face. "Really? You had to alpacas in the mix? I mean, we have raccoons already, and where did alpacas even come from?"

"I don't know. Where didn't they come from?" smirked Deeks. Kensi shot him a glance, and turned back to the television. "How about this; Bronwyn, Fred and Carla?"

Kensi was starting to zone out, and as her head started drooping, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" she yelled, waking out of her slumber, but Deeks was already at the door.

"Julia!" said Deeks, as he hugged his future mother in law.

"Marty, it is so good to see you!" she said, and turned over and made eye contact with her daughter. "Kensi, look at you! You look amazing!"

"And fat." added the hormonal Blye as her mother gave her hug and sat down next to her.

"You're not fat, Kens. You have a few munchkins in your uterus." she smiled. "Do you have an-"

"Ultrasound? Right here." said Deeks, handing Julia the envelope. The grandmother's eyes sparkled when she opened it and saw the black and white photo. "They're adorable, Kensi. And Marty." Kensi slightly blushed. "I just want them out by now."

"Speaking of which Kens, why don't we show the future Grandma the nursery?" suggested Deeks, taking her hand into his. "Kens?" Kensi's eyes were tearing up.

"I'm fine." she said, wiping her tears away. "Just a bit of hormones, that's all." Julia noticed that Marty had got it, and nodded at him and went outside to go get the rest of her things.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Deeks, pulling her into as much of an embrace as her belly would let him.

"I-I don't-t know if-f-f I'm going to be a good mom, Deeks. Change their diapers, wash them, watch them, play with them, work, everything."

"How do your friends do it? Tiffany has twins and it's only her and her husband, right? And they're still alive." whispered Deeks, rubbing her back.

"But we have three. Three of them and two of us and-"

"And we're going to have some troubles, but don't all parents? I mean, it's 3 times the poop, diapers, college payments, c-"

"Deeks."

"But it's 3 times the fun, joy, love, baby laughs, playing and morning cuddles. And 3 push gifts." he winked. Kensi laughed,sniffled, and then put her hand to her stomach.

Deeks was obviously concerned when seeing his Fern's face. "What? Babies in trouble?"

"No." smiled Kensi, and then turned to him. "The babies moved." Deeks smiled too. All of a sudden, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he went to go answer it. "Hello?"

"Deeks, turn on the news." It was Sam. He went into the living room, turned on and saw what was on.

"Breaking news from Los Angeles, a building has caught fire downtown. It was a parenting/birthing class business by the name of New Parents. A spokesperson for the company has said that classes will be cancelled until further notice. From LA 7 news, this is Elizabeth Chao."

* * *

As Kensi was putting on wall stickers of ducklings in her babies' nursery, her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was a text from Deeks.

_Penelope Calista, honoring Nell and Callen. (weaver, most beautiful) _

_Felix Samuel Donald, happiness, honoring Sam and your dad._

_Frances "Frankie" Henrietta Julia, after my nana, Hetty and ur mom. (free man, estate ruler, youthful) _

_Nell, Frankie and Felix. I likey. _

Kensi texted back.

_Calista "Callie" Penelope, Felix and Frankie. _

Deeks texted her back:

_I_ was going to suggest Fern, but you wouldn't let me back in the house.

Kensi: Touché :)

* * *

**Hopefully that wasn't too horrible. After a 6 month leave from this story, I'm back, and will hopefully increase things. The parenting classes haven't worked out, but we will see Jackie and Mark (from Shake Those Hips, Fern) come back, as well as Rain and Chad.**


	7. Change

**Note: I realized that everything's a bit off month wise. Rain and Chad's baby was still born in March, and Kensi and Deeks' babies are due in November hopefully, but PLEASE DON'T HOLD THAT AGAINST ME! School's started and I'm a bit busy nowadays. One small note, Bodhi is pronounced (bow-dee)**

Deeks and Kensi were sitting in their bed, and Kensi was looking through the bag of Kam's old onsies.

"This one would look so good on Frankie." said Kensi, holding up the little one piece. It was white, with thin sky blue stripes and a small, smiling pink whale was sewed on the front.

"They'd look cute on both." smiled Deeks. "We just need to buy some things for Felix." He loved calling his children by their names. Callie, Frankie and Felix.

Kensi moved over towards Deeks, and rested her head on his shoulder. The sun was sending streaks of pale morning light through the blinds. The room was big; the master bed room. Julia had basically picked out most of the décor, with Kensi's approval. But they both really grew to love it.

It was painted blue wood with blue, white and pillows with blue birds on them. On Kensi's nightstand, was a picture that Sam took when Deeks proposed, a picture of the ultrasounds, and a lamp. Deeks' was the same, except he had a picture of Kensi, smiling that smile which he loved so much. She was in a gorgeous navy lace dress, and her eyes were sparkling with joy. It was Deeks' favorite photo.

"Mom's going to throw a baby shower for me. She told me a bunch of her friends called to check whether it was going to be a good present, and most of them are clothes."

"That's nice. Hey listen, Mark called last night. He told me Jackie told him you were pregnant and he wanted to invite us over. Rain's coming too." said Deeks.

"Rain? They know her?"

"Apparently, Rain is co-founder of Jackie's. But they didn't know she was Chad's. Jackie did tell me Rain got divorced recently."

"I guess we'll go. Should we tell them the names?" asked Kensi, setting a light pink dress to the side. "When is it?"

"Tonight at six and if you want."

"Then I guess we should get them some flowers and a pasta. And by we, I mean you." groaned Kensi, getting out of bed, her belly was now bigger, and with 3 babies, Dr. Jameson had ordered her on bed rest.

"_I think these babies are a little big, Kensi."_

_"And?" Kensi asked, slightly worried. _

_"It's okay, they're just a little big and you're going to have trouble walking now. Your blood pressure is high, higher than I'd like and that means absolute minimal walking when you're at home. You can walk to the door or something, but no flights of stairs, okay? "_

_"Alright." said Kensi. She loved her kids, but how much could she stand pregnancy anymore?_

* * *

"Hello, hello!" exclaimed Jackie, opening the door, and hugging Deeks, and then Kensi. Kensi smiled and then immediately went to the nearest chair, across from where Rain was drinking a glass of something red, and 2 girls were playing dolls on the floor and a sleeping baby was in a blue elephant baby rocker.

"Hi, Kensi. I see your belly's grown." smiled Rain, hugging her.

"I see the baby's out. What's his name?" said Kensi, looking down at the little boy.

"Bodhi. Bodhi William." smiled Rain. "And my girls. Autumn, April, say hi."

"Hi." replied the girls in unison, and continued with their dolls. Autumn was the older one, with dirty blonde hair and shiny brown eyes and she looked about seven. April had blonde curls, with blue eyes. She looked about 5.

"They're gorgeous. But so different!" complimented Kensi.

"Yeah. Technically, they're actually stepsisters but they call each other sister and so do I. I've had 2 marriages. Reilly, Tucker and Autumn are from another marriage, and April and Bodhi are Chad's and mine."

"How're Chad and the boys?" asked Kensi.

"Boys are good. Chad, not sure. We're getting a divorce and we're living apart, so I'm staying here until Mark and Jackie leave for London and then this place will be mine. Reilly and Tuck are at their dad's house for the weekend."

"Ladies, enjoying yourselves?" asked Jackie cheerfully, sitting down on the plush chair across from Kensi and Rain with a glass of wine.

Kensi nodded. "How're you guys? We haven't seen you since the Y."

"Good, good." replied the petite woman. "We're moving soon, Jackie's is expanding its doors to Europe, so we'll be in London for a couple of years. We're also adopting!" she squealed.

"Congratulations! From where?" asked Kensi, gently pressing her hand to her stomach. The babies were kicking a lot, and everywhere.

"Nigeria. She's 3 months and as soon as papers are processed, we're going to pick her up. We're naming her Aubrey Beatrice." smiled Jackie. "What're you naming yours?"

Kensi at first hesitated, but then looked over at Deeks, who was busy talking to Mark and both men were laughing. "Frances or Frankie for short, Felix and Calista or Callie for short."

"Everything is coming together, isn't it?!" sighed Jackie, throwing herself back into the couch and looking over at Mark and Deeks, who were chatting and smiling.

Kensi smiled. "It is, isn't it."

**Not much, I know. But I'm fast forwarding to after the birth since I really just want to finish up some stories.**


End file.
